Fragments of Heroes
by V4Valentine
Summary: These are the Poems of Chrom's Shepherds. Through their battles and their struggles, they have left behind poetry to share to anyone interested enough to look through. Rated T for the possibility of mild cursing.
1. I Am Sully!

**This story is a collection of Poetry from Chrom's Shepherds**

**this is a small project I'll be working on over time.**

**I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its characters.**

* * *

I Am Sully!

_First of all, no, I'm not going to rhyme for you_

_Second of all, yes I will beat you up later for thinking I would!_

_But right now I don't have time for that_

_'Cause today I charge into battle_

_For the Glory of War_

_And to show Fredrick I can crush twice as many skulls as he can!_

_Who am I?_

_I'm the greatest warrior you've ever seen_

_I'm the girl that will prove to all of you that I can keep up with any man_

_Just try and tell me different_

_I am Sully_

_No one can stop me from changing the future_

* * *

**Sully is first, which is fairly obvious due to the title and the poem. I originally wanted to go in order of when you recruit your characters (skipping Robin, Chrom, Lissa, and Fredrick as I want to focus on the characters we don't hear from outside of supports) but I don't think that will happen as Virion is giving me a lot of frustration at the moment, so we'll see where things go from here.**

**I decided to go with a short and simple pros poem with more power behind her words. I really think its a poem better vocalized though, so I recommend reading it out loud if you can. Pretend you're Sully.**


	2. My, My, My

**This Chapter took several hours longer than I thought it would...**

**I really hope it's good.**

**I do not own Fire Emblem or any of its Characters.**

* * *

My, My, My

_Oh My_

_I see another villager die_

_I cannot begin to declare_

_How these Risen can cause despair_

_Across any land they may cross_

_Lies the wake of civilian loss_

_I simply must take a break_

_My stress will be for no one's sake_

_Yet just as the Risen might drive me insane_

_The eccentricities of this army might do the same_

_Take Virion, that womanizing cad_

_With every one of his sultry flirts, I grow increasingly mad_

_Gaius' sweet obsession_

_Will vex me into depression_

_Though his fixation cannot compare_

_To Tharja's frightening, one-sided affair_

_Herny's constant talk of death_

_is not where I would like to waste my breath_

_I push for Nowi to act her age_

_And Vaike's ego drives me to rage_

_As the noblewoman I am_

_I have a duty to heard each lamb_

_And strive to educate_

_All these plebeians to emulate_

_Everything noble and proper_

_Casting away any hint of the pauper_

_Yet with every instance_

_comes twice the resistance_

_So much that I cannot bare_

_To the point where I would pull out my hair_

_But after a moment of thought_

_I feel a bit distraught_

_As each of these soldiers_

_Shares the burden on their shoulders_

_Of a future in strife_

_Where darkness is rife_

_And I realize how noble they are_

_It is truly intriguing if not a tad bizarre_

_How each warrior's true identity_

_Reveals his or her amenity_

_Olivia's may be overwhelmed by her insecurity_

_Yet her dancing displays her boldness and purity_

_Performing service of Fredrick's level has been trifling_

_Which proves to me how his dedication is impressively stifling_

_And dear Donnel has shown more luster_

_Than many a nobleman could hope to muster_

_In spite of all frustrations they all may cause_

_I must give each ally applause_

_Surrendering any would not be smart_

_Through thick and thin, I have given them all my heart_

* * *

**I think it's fairly obvious who this might be, if you weren't sure, it's Maribelle.**

**I really love Maribelle, she's one of my favorite characters because she's so funny when she acts all uppity, and she makes me laugh all the time with her support conversations.**

**In all seriousness though I really wanted to showcase how she may be judgmental and shallow at times, but she's also very caring of her allies especially when she bonds with them.**


End file.
